


Watch Where You're Going, Idiot

by violentincest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mild Smut, Reincarnation, Top Merlin, no one's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is on the way to meet the new CEO of their company, when an idiot crashes into him in the hallway and spills coffee all over his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Where You're Going, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So this is my first delve into the Merlin fandom! I am still watching watching the series (I'm almost on season 3), but I think they are too cute not to write about! Thanks to Tumblr, and reading a couple of fanfics I know a lot of the things that will happen in the future/in the end.
> 
> I took creative license and moved everyone over into this reincarnated world even if they had died in the show-just because-. Also since I haven't met some characters yet (Gwaine) he's made up of things I've gathered from other fics.
> 
> Hope you like it! Let me know how I did in the comment section! If you want to check out more by me I have a few in the SPN fandom. Hopefully by the time I finish Merlin I will have more in here.
> 
> And as all my other fics-BETA'D by me. Ignore any small mistakes but if there are any big ones let me know.

The new CEO was coming for the first time, and Arthur was chosen to go over the company books with him. No one had heard of this man before. Apparently their old CEO Gaius, had personally groomed him since he was young. Gaius had not only managed to keep it away from the press, but as a secret from everyone else. They knew absolutely nothing about this new CEO. He could be a tyrant for all they knew, and Arthur was determined to make a good impression.

Arthur was carrying a bunch of folders in his left hand, along with some more tucked under his armpit, and a coffee mug in his right. He figured that the new CEO would appreciate a nice kick of caffeine being that it wasn’t even 8:30 in the morning yet.

Getting the coffee had taken longer then expected. The pot was already empty when he entered the break room, so he had to wait for a new one to brew. He was going to be cutting it close so he picked his stride up to a brisk pace. Next thing Arthur knew a man threw the bathroom door open, and barreled right into him. Files dropped all over the floor, and the mug tipped spilling all over his shirt. 

“Idiot!” Arthur shouted.

The man looked at him shocked, mouth open stupidly. “I…I’m sorry.” he finally got out, bending down to retrieve the fallen folders. “H-here” he said holding them out.

Arthur snatched them out of his hands violently.

“Your shirt.”

Arthur looked down. “That’s what happens when a moron doesn’t watch where they are going.”

The lanky man frowned. “I’m sorry. I’ll pay for your dry cleaning.”

“Of course you will.” Arthur looked down at his watch. Five minutes. He didn’t have any more time to spend on this waste of space. If the CEO asked he would have to tell him about the Dumbo eared buffoon who crashed into him. “I don’t have time for this.” he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a business card, showing it into the other’s hands. “Call my office later.” Arthur said before rushing off.

He made it to the CEO’s office just in time and walked over to the secretary. “Gwen.” he said reading the placket. “I’m Arthur Pendragon. I have a meeting with Mr. Emrys.”

Gwen looked down at his shirt and raised her eyebrow. 

“He’s not here yet. He should be here shortly. Please wait in his office.” she said gesturing towards the door.

Arthur sighed in relief. He wasn’t late. At least something was going right today. He walked into the office and sat down. He then grabbed a few tissues off of the desk and began to dab at his shirt. When he heard the door open Arthur stood up and turned around hand extended. 

“Mr Emrys. I’m-“ he stopped, his mouth now open stupidly. The man standing before him was the imbecile from the hallway.

The man smirked enjoying the look on Arthur’s face. “I’m Mr. Emrys. You must be Arthur the finance expert. At least that’s what is inferred from your card.”

“I…uh…yes. I…that’s…I’m sorry?” he finally said.

Mr. Emrys walked around the desk and sat down. He motioned to the seat across from him. “Sit.”

Arthur sat.

“What are your shirt measurements?”

Arthur gave them to him.

Mr. Emrys pressed his intercom button. “Gwen?”

“Yes Merlin?”

“Please jot this down and head to the nearest suit store. My employee seems to be in need of a new shirt, and tie.”

“I…no…you don’t have to.”

“Also a dictionary. He seems to have some trouble with English.” Merlin said giving Gwen the measurements.

“Yes sir. I’ll be back soon.”

“Now, should we get started?”

 

 

 

Morgana threw her head back letting out a cackle. “So you managed to insult your new CEO and look like a twat all in one day? Unbelievable, even for you Arthur.”

Arthur sighed finishing off his beer. “The worst part was he didn’t even mention the fact that I was rude to him! I sat there the whole time wondering when the reprimanding was going to start but it never came.”

“He probably just liked seeing you squirm.”

“If I was him I would have had his ass out on the street in no time.”

“Good thing he’s not you then.”

“And that’s not even the strangest part! After the meeting concluded he offered me the position of his assistant.”

“After you insulted him?”

Arthur nodded.”

“Wow. He must have a masochistic side. What’d you say?”

“I accepted of course. If I prove myself maybe I can work my way up to a promotion.”

“Does he seem like he’ll be a good boss?”

“A little daft, and clumsy.” Arthur shrugged. “But I’ll find out on Monday. I’ll finish out this week in my regular office and then start my new position next.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks. I’m going to need it. He had the company handed to him. Probably never worked hard in his life. I bet he’s a royal prat, and will have me do everything.”

“That is the definition of assistant.”

 

 

Though Arthur would never admit it, Merlin really wasn’t that bad. He made Arthur work but he was also a nice guy, besides the fact that he was infuriatingly clumsy. They all easily feel into a first name basis with Merlin, and sometimes he would treat them to lunch or dinner. Arthur of course still wanted to get a promotion but he couldn’t complain about his current standing.

Merlin had a two day business meeting in China, so Arthur was accompanying him. Merlin had warned him to eat a hearty lunch in preparation of all the alcohol that they would consume during they dinner meeting, but Arthur didn’t believe him. Surely they would have two or three drinks, but they were there to conduct business not get wasted. He should have listened.

Arthur heard the Chinese men laughing behind them as Merlin helped him into the company car. He leaned his head against the window and the next thing Arthur knew, they were at the hotel.

“Thanks.” Arthur said, once Merlin had unlocked his room door for him. The keycard had fallen out of his hands about three times before Arthur gave in and let Merlin do it.

“Get some sleep.” Merlin said. “We have the lunch meeting tomorrow.”

Arthur groaned.

Merlin smirked. “I’ll bring some advil when I come to pick you up.” he said turning to leave.

“Wait!” Arthur yelled.

“What?” Merlin asked quirking his eyebrows as Arthur stumbled trying to get up from the bed.

“Your hair.”

“My hair? What about it?”

“You need a haircut. It’s covering up your adorable ears.” Arthur said brushing it back, and tucking it behind his left ear.

Merlin laughed. “You think my ears are adorable?”

Arthur scoffed. “Sure if you like big dumbo ears.”

Merlin smirked. “Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Like big dumbo ears?”

“Only when they’re on an idiot named Merlin.”

“Ahhh…what else do you like about me?”

“Your cheekbones. They’re so…so…pointy.”

“Pointy huh? I’ll take an educated guess that you were going for pronounced. I had thought we graduated from the dictionary.” he joked. “Anything else?” Merlin asked, milking the moment.

“Your lips. You have dick-sucking lips.”

Merlin’s eyes widened and he stared at Arthur shocked.

Arthur chuckled. “Finally, something shut you up.”

“Arthur you need to go to bed.”

“After one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“I need a good night kiss.”

“Arthur you cannot mean that!”

“Kiss me Dumbo!” Arthur said grabbing Merlin’s exposed ear, pulling him down to kiss him.

After a surprised moment, Merlin kissed Arthur back before pulling away.

“You should stay the night.” Arthur said trying to run his finger down Merlin’s arm. He missed completely and stroked the air.

Merlin grabbed his hand. “If you still want it tomorrow when you’re sober I won’t deny you. I too find you very attractive. For a prat that is.” He led Arthur back to the bed, removed his shoes, and turned off the light before heading out. As soon as Arthur’s head hit the pillow, he was out.

Merlin showed up earlier then needed with coffee and some advil. He figured it might take a while for Arthur to get up and get moving. He opened the door with the key he had pocketed the night before, and placed the coffee and medicine on the bedside table.

“Arthur.” Merlin said shaking his shoulder.

Arthur groaned.

“Arthur you need to get up.”

Another groan.

“I’ve brought you caffeine and drugs.”

Merlin was expecting another groan. What he didn’t expect was an arm to shoot out, grab him, and pull him onto the bed.

“I still want it.” Arthur growled out, before rolling on top of Merlin, crushing their lips together.

 

 

They hadn’t managed to keep it a secret from their co-workers very long. The first couple of weeks were fine, then the accident happened.

Arthur was perched on Merlin’s desk, his legs wrapped around the CEO’s hips, as Merlin pounded into him. This was nothing new. This had begun happening once or twice a week since the hotel incident. What was new, was the fact that Arthur didn’t realize his palm was pushing down on the intercom button.

At first, Gwen didn’t know what to think when she heard the ‘Ooo Merlin!’ come through the speaker. She was about to ask if they needed something when the ‘Oh fuck Merlin! Right there!’ quickly followed.

Gwen stared at the intercom in shock before grabbing the cord and ripping it from the wall, but the damage had already been done. Those waiting for Merlin’s “meeting” to finish heard everything.

Arthur realized that the news had traveled through the entire building when Gwaine, a friend from a different apartment, came up to him in the break room and asked how big the bosses cock was before laughing and running out when Arthur threw a croissant at his head. 

 

 

Merlin’s house was huge. He was their CEO after all, and Gaius has probably convinced him he needed to look the part. Even so, Arthur thought it was a bit excessive.

His father part of Merlin’s home was the giant king-sized bed with the silk sheets, which Arthur was currently being pounded into.

“God I love you.” Arthur moaned, gripping on to the headboard to keep himself from sliding.

Merlin’s hips stopped. “Really?”

Arthur realized they hadn’t said that to each other yet. He let out a huff. “Yes I do, now please continue fucking me into next week.” he growled.

Merlin grinned like an idiot. “I love you too you prat.” he said leaning down to crush his lips against Arthur’s.

As soon as their lips touched, the lights flickered and their brains went blank for a moment before rebooting. Merlin’s eyes widened, and looked down at an equally shocked Arthur.

“Sire.” Merlin said nervously.

“Merlin.” Arthur said looking at their predicament. 

“Should I…should we…uhhh…what…”

“If you stop Merlin, I will have you thrown into the stocks!”

“There are no stoc-“

“God dammit Merlin! Shut up for once and make me cum!” Arthur said, tugging on Merlin’s hip with his leg. He let out a moan when Merlin moved inside of him. “That’s an order!”

“Yes sire.” Merlin said with a smirk.

 

 

 

They were collapsed on the bed side by side panting. 

“What kind of world did I wake up in where you’re my boss!” Arthur exclaimed finally breaking the silence.

Merlin laughed. “A wonderful one.”

“Though I have to doubt Gaius’s intelligence now. Who puts someone so clumsy and stupid in charge of an entire company?”

“Someone who has more sense then you. Are you sure you should be talking to your boss that way anyway?”

“Never stopped you and I’m your King.”

“Was.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin. “I hope you know this house, this bed is now mine. I cannot allow myself to remain in that small apartment. Especially now that I know I’m royalty.”

Merlin smirked. “That’s not how this world works Arthur. You can’t just take what you want anymore and you know it.”

“Ah I can’t? And who’s going to stop me? You seem to think you have a chance against me, even with your magic.”

“Care to test that theory?”

Arthur sighed. “I’m much too comfortable right now.” He said stretching. “Fine, you can keep the house, but I’m moving in. You can’t do my laundry and cooking from miles away.”

“Prat. I think I liked the new you better.” Merlin joked.

“And I liked the old you. So why now? Why did our memories suddenly come back?”

Merlin shrugged. “Kilgharrah said you would come back in a time of great need. It must be here or quickly approaching.” 

Arthur nodded. “Whatever it is we’ll face it.”

“Together?”

Arthur turned on his side and smiled. “Together idiot.” he said, placing a kiss on Merlin’s lips.

It was not even an hour later when they received a group text from Gwaine. “Hey did anyone else realize that Arthur’s been taking it from his manservant? Go Merlin. You are an inspiration to all of us other plebs.”

Then a second later. 

“No offense sire.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and sent a text back. ‘Shut up Gwaine.’ He tossed his phone onto the couch. “I hate them all. Now what are you making me for dinner?”


End file.
